


Somebody New

by bloompitch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexuality, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Denial of Feelings, Drama & Romance, Frenemies, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Neurological Disorders, References to Depression, wico
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloompitch/pseuds/bloompitch
Summary: Quando um trágico acidente acontece Nico vê sua vida mudar para sempre quando seu pai decide se mudar para OakWood. Com sua irmã mais moça recém- descoberta Nico tem que se adaptar à mudança e a descoberta de si mesmo é seus sentimentos pelo garoto de ouro da cidade, Will Solance.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Eurydice & Hades (Hadestown), Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jenson Button/Nico Rosberg, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Hades sempre odiou chuva. Desde criança ela só atrapalhava. Diferente de seus irmãos que saíam alegres com possibilidade de poças para pular. Chuva era um incômodo. O deixava resfriado e impossibilitado de sair da cama. 

Hades não era uma criança saudável, vivia doente e a chuva parecia sempre querer mantê-lo na cama. 

Durante toda vida, chuva sempre trazia memórias ruins. E naquela noite não foi diferente. 

Quando desceu as escadas pela manhã atrasado tentando se lembrar de todos os compromissos e tópicos para convencer os acionistas a investirem mais na clínica se deparou com risos e conversas alegres. 

Maria escutava Montserrat enquanto fazia panquecas para os filhos. 

Pegou uma maçã sem tempo para café da manhã. Quando o perceberam sua presença o silêncio recaiu na cozinha. Os risos se desfizeram como se Hades fosse algum tipo de demônio que roubava alegria ou coisa assim. Suspirou frustrado. Porque era tão difícil para eles o entenderem. 

Aquele era um dia importante. Se cirurgia de alto risco desse certo ele seria lendário. Retirar tumores cerebrais sem muitas sequelas ao paciente poderia colocá-lo em patamar que nenhum outro cirurgião esteve. Mas sua família se recusava a ficar feliz por suas conquistas. 

A única que o cumprimentou com sorriso foi Bianca, sua menininha. Depositou um beijo em sua testa singelamente. 

— Bom dia para vocês também — acariciou a cintura fina da esposa que deu apenas leve aceno com a cabeça enchendo a panqueca de Nico de chantilly. Foi então que reparou na conversa enquanto separava os papéis em sua pasta. 

— Eu preciso achar gravata azul. Ela me dá sorte — balbuciou Nico. 

— Eu te ajudo a procurar, Nico. Não se preocupe — garantiu Bianca com sorriso — É mesmo que não a encontremos você sabe que vai arrasar de qualquer jeito. 

— Arrasar no quê?

Os três pararam de falar o encarando. Hades franziu a testa para esposa quando Nico se levantou dizendo que iria procurar a tal gravata azul. 

Bianca suspirou alto antes de se juntar ao irmão. 

— Você esqueceu, não é?

— Esqueci do quê? É aniversário de algum deles? — indagou impaciente olhando o relógio e depois calendário da parede 

Maria não respondeu. Ela sorriu com amargura para Hades que se irritou com tudo aquilo. Maria era teatral demais quando estava com raiva. E Nico era exatamente como ela. 

— Eu não tenho tempo para isso. Se for algo realmente importante avise a Stacy eu irei providenciar um presente… 

— É o recital, Hades. Pode não ser de grande importância para alguém tão importante quanto você. Mas é para o nosso filho e você prometeu que estaria lá. 

Maria não gritou, não elevou a voz em momento algum. Ela parecia cansada e não irritada quando balançou a cabeça para o marido. 

— Se eu prometi que iria, eu vou. Não precisa ficar nervosa querida — apaziguou querendo evitar uma briga. 

Estava atrasado e sem cabeça para outra discussão. Se tudo desse certo, levaria todos para jantar após o recital. Pediria para Stacy providenciar flores e algum presentes a Nico e Bianca e poderiam comemorar a noite sem brigas. 

Beijou o rosto de Maria. 

— Eu estarei lá, eu prometo. Você confia em mim? 

Maria abaixou a cabeça sem responder, mas anuiu com cabeça. 

Sorrindo Hades partiu de casa.

…

A cirurgia foi um sucesso. O diretor do hospital se reuniu com ele trazendo uma garrafa de champanhe. Hades havia conseguido realizar procedimento com maestria. Daria pelo menos três meses ao pobre homem e muito dinheiro ao hospital. 

Era uma noite perfeita apesar de toda aquela chuva quando saiu pela porta Stacy correu até ele. 

— Senhor, sua esposa ligou novamente e disse… 

— Stacy, eu já estou indo. Só preciso resolver mais uma coisa. Você encomendou o buquê de rosas que eu pedi a você? 

— Ah, sim eu encomendei. Mas… 

— Então está ótimo. Se ela ligar de novo diga que já sai e estou a caminho. 

— Mas senhor…

A ignorou com acenar de mão. Voltou para sala para recolher os papéis e anotações da cirurgia. Iria publicar outro estudo com bases na recentes cirurgia. 

Ficou absorto em suas anotações que demorou a escutar as batidas na porta.

— Stacy, eu estou ocupado. 

— Senhor é importante. Eles querem falar com você urgente.

— Eles quem? 

Stacy deu um passo para o lado revelando dois oficiais. Um deles retirou o boné da cabeça antes de entrar. 

Hades não conseguiu entender todas as palavras que ele diziam. A chuva havia piorado e as gotas da chuva batiam violentamente contra vidro e abafaram as vozes deles. 

E naquele momento Hades não sabia se era grato por isso ou não. 

— Lamentamos senhor. 

— Lamentam o quê? 

— Houve acidente por causa da forte chuva. Sua esposa não conseguiu desviar.

Com as mãos trêmulas Hades correu até telefone em cima da mesa. Discou o celular da esposa. 

"Aqui é a Maria Di Angelo. No momento estou ocupada, deixe sua mensagem após…" 

— Senhor Itzal. 

— Meus filhos… meus filhos. Eles… estavam com ela. 

— Infelizmente sim. Os dois estavam. Só um deles sobreviveu. E ele está no hospital. 

… 

A chuva se perdurou por uma semana. No enterro de sua esposa e filha chovia o tempo todo. A terra estava úmida quando Nico pegou um punhado com mãos machucada e jogou sobre a cova de Maria. Hades deu passo a frente com rosa branca que Bianca gostava e estendeu para Nico. 

Ele não reconheceu sua presença. Não falava desde o acidente e se negava a olhar para Hades. 

— Vem querido — Giordana apertou o ombro do neto o afastando de Hades como se esse carregasse toda desgraça do mundo. Não conseguiu conter lágrimas, não se importou de estar em público. 

Começou a chorar e soluçar. Nico parou, ergueu a cabeça olhando para o pai. O garoto raramente tinha visto o pai chorar. 

Somente naquela noite. Quando ele o esperava no hospital. Hades esperou por horas até que Nico acordasse. 

Ele chorou e não conseguiu dizer as palavras. Mas Nico compreendeu o choro. Ele havia visto as duas, estava no carro. 

Foi a última vez que Nico chorou ou olhou para Hades com algo além de ódio e desprezo. 

— É melhor irmos querido. Vai se resfriar nessa chuva — avisou Giordana querendo afastar Nico. 

A velha sempre odiou Hades e foi contra o casamento. Criticava cada coisa que fazia, cada decisão tomada por Hades. 

E agora ele percebia que talvez ela estivesse certa sobre ele. Mas não podia perder Nico, não podia perder mais ninguém. 

— Filho…

Nico não se virou para encará-lo apenas apertou as mãos em punho como fazia quando estava com raiva.

Ele costumava a cravar as unhas na palma da mão quando pequeno. Maria o levou a terapeutas e o colocou em grupos. Mas Nico nunca conseguiu se enturmar totalmente e nem abandonar os velhos hábitos. 

— Deixe o dormir conosco Hades, ao menos hoje — pediu Enrico apertando o outro ombro de Nico que não se encolheu como fazia com Hades quando tentava qualquer contato com o filho. 

Enrico com seus pouco cabelos restantes grisalhos e rosto manchado de manchas e linhas adornando o rosto cansado de alguém que perderá filhos de mais. 

Apesar de nunca terem se dado bem, naquele momento Hades compreendeu o velho homem como nunca. 

Acenou com cabeça sentindo as pernas querendo falhar pelo cansando e coração se partindo ao ver Nico deixá-lo. Entrar no carro e não olhar para trás. 

Passou horas no cemitério em pé vendo as covas ainda úmidas pela chuva. Quando voltou para casa ensopado pela chuva não se importou em tirar os sapatos ou pendurar o paletó. 

Maria não estaria na cozinha esperando por ele. Bianca não estaria no quarto ouvindo suas músicas esperando por ele com um sorriso e talvez jamais ouvisse Nico praticando em seu piano. 

Se arrastou até o sofá e chorou sentindo o silêncio da noite sendo quebrado pela chuva. Aquela maldita chuva.


	2. Chapter I - Fucked Up World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico lida com luto e com perda de seu melhor amigo, Pietro.

Nico 

— Mio figlio. Você precisa comer. Está fraco, magro demais precisa comer um pouco. 

Nico acenou mecanicamente para avó e se forçou a comer. Engolir colher por colher da massa que sua avó havia feito. Qualquer coisa para sair da mesa e voltar para quarto. 

Sua avó não gostava de falar em inglês e insistia em falar apenas em italiano. Odiava cada sílaba falava pela avó. Porque ela era como sua mãe e Bianca. Se preocupando e tratando Nico como se ainda fosse um bebê. 

"Bambino mio"

Era como sua mãe o chamava todos os dias quando ele chegava da escola. Ela beijava seu rosto e deixava uma marca do seu batom vermelho antes de perguntar como havia sido seu dia. 

Bianca recebia o mesmo tratamento, a mesma pergunta. Mas diferente do irmão, ela não se importava ou reclamava da mancha de batom no rosto. 

Ela sorria docemente e contava do seu dia com todos os detalhes, poupando Nico de ter que contar mentiras sobre o fantástico mundo de adolescente emo e incompreendido. 

— Posso me retirar agora? 

Giordana olhou para ele com pesar no rosto. Preocupação estampada nos olhos castanhos um pouco esbranquiçados na borda pela idade. 

Ignorou a preocupação da avó e subiu para quarto. 

Um quarto pequeno com cortinas laranjas, carpete verde e cheiro de gente velha. Se Bianca estivesse aqui iria repreendê lo pela ingratidão, mas riria cúmplice por achar a decoração horrorosa. 

Mas Bianca não estava mais ao quarto ao lado. Bianca não estava mais em lugar algum. 

E Nico tentou assimilar isso, mas era difícil demais. Às vezes falava com ela, como se ela estivesse ouvindo. Fingia escutar a sua voz e com tempo passou a ter vislumbres da irmã. 

Mas com mãe era diferente. Não suportava sequer imaginá-la. Se negava a pensar nela, virava os porta-retratos e ignorava as histórias saudosas que os avós contavam sobre ela e a Itália. Porque toda vez que ousou pensar nela a imagem de seu pescoço quebrado e os olhos abertos olhando para lado sem vida era tudo que conseguia pensar. 

Pietro veio visitá-lo alguns dias. 

E percebeu que nada mais seria como antes. O silêncio era desconfortável e estava se tornando insuportável. 

Pietro era seu único amigo, o único a ignorar personalidade terrível e hábitos estranhos. 

Pietro o protegeu no colégio por um tempo, mas até ele tinha seu limite. Ele falava sobre escola, sobre Lizzie sua mais nova conquista. Nico fingia ouvir, fingia se importar. 

Porque quem sabe se fingisse com bastante força conseguisse voltar a se importar e ser o que Pietro queria que ele fosse. 

Pietro que suspirou impaciente e olhou relógio sem disfarçar dessa vez. Ele o lembrou de Hades e estremeceu com de raiva. 

— Se tem um lugar melhor para estar e melhor ir de uma vez — cuspiu ríspido jogando as cartas do jogo estúpido de RPG que ambos costumam a brincar antes de Pietro preferir meninas a Nico. 

— Na verdade eu tenho sim. Tenho um encontro com Lizzie. Alguém que gosto e me faz sentir bem. Mas não espero que entenda isso, ou se importe. 

Nico fechou os punhos e cravou as unhas na palma da mão. Sem Bianca por perto cobrando as unhas voltaram a crescer.

Nico tentou recitar mantas, ou qualquer uma dessas baboseira que aprendia no psiquiatra, mas não funcionava. 

Não com Pietro olhando para ele com desdém e desprezo. 

— Nico — suavizou a voz — Eu sei que está difícil e dolorido passar por isso. Mas você tem que reagir, ao menos tentar. E o que elas iriam querer pra você

— Tentar o quê? Viver? Faz duas semanas e você quer que eu as esqueça e finja que estou bem porque estou destruído sua vibe? 

— É Nico. É exatamente isso. Você era difícil antes, nunca foi fácil de conviver, mas agora… 

— Agora o que? — desafiou irritado. 

Pietro levantou da cama e pegou a jaqueta do time. 

— Agora está impossível. É impossível estar perto de você. Eu não aguento mais. — admitiu suspirando como se olhar para Nico lhe causasse cansaço e repulsa. 

— Então vá embora. Não precisa vir aqui e fingir que ainda se importa. Você está livre, Pietro. 

Pietro balançou a cabeça com pesar ou talvez fosse Nico buscando significados que não existiam no olhar de alguém que costumava ser tudo para ele. 

— Não precisa pedir duas vezes. Eu vou Nico. Espero que você melhore um dia e volte a ser ao menos um pouco como era antes de… toda essa merda. 

Essa merda? 

Essa merda era morte das pessoas que ele mais amava na vida e Pietro reduziu sua dor em merda, em um incômodo para ele. Nico jogou a primeira coisa que encontrou desejando ter sido mais rápido e acertado Pietro. 

Que se foda ele, que se foda todo mundo.


	3. Chapter II - The Lost Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades revela um segredo a Nico, um segredo que muda tudo.

Hades 

Hades hesitou antes de conferir o endereço. Checou o papel algumas vezes, tentando se lembrar se estava na rua certa. A casa parecia diferente da ultima vez.

Fazia dois ou três anos, não conseguia se lembrar ao certo. Apertou o volante observando a casa pequena com portão de ferro enferrujado. Ela parecia estar prestes a cair aos pedaços e se perguntou para onde estaria indo o dinheiro que mandava todo mês a Marie.

Demorou a criar coragem para sair e quando o fez congelou na porta escutando gritos enraivecidos. 

Bateu palmas quando percebeu que não havia campainha. Não demorou a escutar passos e uma voz rouca soltando palavrões.

A porta se abriu revelando uma garotinha de cabelos de cacheados cor de cobre. Os olhos eram idênticos os de sua mãe. Hades prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos e deu sorriso incerto que não foi correspondido.

Hazel franziu a testa e abriu a boca, mas não chegou a dizer nada. Os gritos atrás dela a interromperam.

— Quem é na porta…

Hades reconheceu a senhora, lembrou de vê-la observando-os pela pela janela. Marie a chamava de velha bruxa e não podia discordar da descrição. Quase sem dente nenhum na boca com os cabelos pintados de vermelho berrante. Ela segurava uma colher de pau com uma mão. 

— Você — disse ela fechando a cara e agarrando o braço de Hazel — Vá para quarto e não saia de lá! 

— Não encoste nela!

Ela riu puxando Hazel pelo braço.

— Você acha que pode voltar quando quiser e mandar alguma coisa? A piralha aqui, está sobe os meus cuidados. Então eu faço o que bem entender.

— Onde está a Marie?

— Você não soube? Ela foi embora, fugiu pelo mundo e abandonou a pobre criança a própria sorte — suspirou balançando a cabeça — Eu achei a pobrezinha vagando pelas ruas e a trouxe pra casa. 

— Como assim foi embora e deixou a Hazel sozinha? Você está mentindo. Marie jamais abandonaria a filha! 

— Como pode saber? Você mal a conhecia Uma noite com Marie Levesque e realmente achou que conhecia algo sobre ela — ela riu com escárnio revelando seus dentes amarelados e podres. 

— Conhecia o suficiente para saber que ela não deixaria nossa filha com você. 

— Nossa? — ela riu — Tem mesmo certeza disso? Ela não se parece muito com você. 

Hades ignorou a mulher entrou na casa chamando por Marie. A velha xingava e ameaçava chamar a polícia. Entrou no último quarto e encontrou Hazel sentada no chão abraçada aos joelhos. Ela ergueu a cabeça e os olhos se arregalaram. 

Hazel abaixou a cabeça se negando a olhar Hades que se aproximou devagar, hesitando cada passo. 

— Ela está dizendo a verdade. A mamãe foi embora.

— Eu sei querida — Hades estendeu a mão tocando joelho de Hazel que se encolheu como animal enjaulado. 

— Eu conheço você — ela disse — Costumava vir às vezes. 

— Sim eu… Nunca deveria ter deixado de vir aqui. 

Hades sorriu quando Hazel lhe permitiu sentar ao seu lado. Timidamente ela contou sobre Marie e se Hades não se odiava o suficiente antes agora ele despreza a si mesmo por tudo que permitiu que Hazel passasse. 

Nico tinha razão em odiá-lo. 

" Você ainda pode mudar as coisas, Hades. Nunca tarde demais, ao menos não para todos" 

Hades engoliu soluço ao ouvir aquela voz. Com cuidado pegou a mão oferecida e quando ela o encarou receosa ele fez uma promessa a si mesmo. 

Iria compensá-lá. A partir daquele dia faria de tudo para nunca mais ver vê-la triste outra vez. 

NICO

— Eu quero que conheça alguém — disse Hades. 

Então ele mostrou uma garotinha negra de cabelos de avelã. Sua avó abriu a boca para perguntar quem era a garotinha. Mas Nico não perguntou nada.

Não precisava perguntar o óbvio. Hades apresentou a garota com sorriso tenso, olhando para Nico a espera de lágrimas e gritos. Mas não sentia vontade de fazer nenhuma dessas coisas. Apenas fitou a garota que parecia estar tremendo e se encolhendo. 

Nico não conseguia desviar os olhos dela. Notando pequenas coisas e se perguntando o que Bianca faria. 

O que ela diria?

Mesmo com raiva, Bianca iria estender a mão e tentar acalmá-la. Era o que ela costumava fazer com ele quando pequeno e tinha medo. 

Nico ignorou Hades. Qualquer palavra que ele dizia, não faria diferença. Há muito tempo Nico desenvolveu a incrível técnica de treinar ainda mais seus ouvidos e conseguia se desligar com facilidade. Ouvir a voz de seu pai era como um sino. 

Ele nunca tinha nada de bom a dizer, isso quando dizia. Então Nico ouviu de longe como Hades explicava as condições em que Hazel vivia. Como sua mãe enlouqueceu e fugiu para Antártica. 

Quem é que foge para Antártica? 

Hazel começou a coçar o pulso. 

Tinham fitas coloridas envolta. Ela começou a desfiar uma por uma enquanto sua avó se exaltava ao perceber o óbvio. 

Sua filha tinha sido traída. 

Depois disso foi uma torrente de xingamentos em italiano que Hades não conseguia compreender totalmente. 

Nico se abaixou e tentou se lembrar de como Bianca fazia quando ele estava assustado. Quando pequeno costumava ter medo de muitas coisas. 

Tempestades, aranha e agulhas. 

Ela sempre sorria e se inclinava nivelando os olhos. Ele não era bom nisso. Não era bom com pessoas e sim com a música. A música era sua língua. Sua segunda pele, era seu ar. Através de melodias ele podia ignorar o ruído do mundo que não parecia querer entendê-lo. 

Às partituras e os dedos esfolados e doloridos eram o que restava. Desenhar era outra forma de dizer sem precisar falar. Quando apoiou os joelhos no chão e estendeu a mão para pulso de Hazel ele não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer e sentiu seu coração disparado. Mas como ela, ele sorriu. 

Ele estendeu a mão esperando que ela entendesse, que apesar de não conhecê-la e ela ser a prova viva da infidelidade de seu pai. Ela não era culpada. 

Hazel fungou e esfregou os olhos. 

— Quer vir comigo? Tem bolo na cozinha. 

Hazel se animou com a menção do bolo. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e hesitou antes de apertar a mão de Nico que continuou tentando sorrir. 

Segurou a mão dela e a levou a cozinha. Serviu bolo e leite quente. Hazel comeu cada migalha faminta, ela parecia silenciosa, mas inquieta. 

Batendo os dedos na bancada. Olhando cada detalhe receosa como se esperasse algo ruim voando em sua direção. Nico ofereceu mais uma fatia. Ela acenou com a cabeça e quando devorou o segundo pedaço se perguntou se ela amava muito bolo de chocolate como qualquer criança, ou estava faminta. 

Há quanto tempo ela estava com Hades, ele a alimentava? 

Hades era péssimo na cozinha. Era capaz de queimar água. 

Então Nico observou as bochechas esvaziadas e as fitas no pulso. Os gritos aumentaram. Nico suspirou observando a própria perna ganhar vida como a de Hazel e se mexerem inquietas. 

Gritos e mais gritos. 

Ele sorriu para Hazel. Pegou celular do bolso e mostrou a ela um jogo qualquer no celular. Ela hesitou novamente, mas a coisa do sorriso realmente funcionava. Fechou a porta da cozinha atrás de si não querendo que Hazel escutasse mais nada daquela discussão inútil. 

— Chega! 

Sua avó tentou protestar, seu pai idem. Enrico estava vermelho gesticulando com as mãos como um legítimo italiano. 

— Você não entende Bambino. Não entende o que ele fez! 

— Não, eu não entendo — concordou olhando para ele.

Faziam semanas desde que virou as costas e o deixou no cemitério debaixo de chuva. Hades ligou todos os dias e tentou visitá-lo, mas não queria vê-lo tão cedo e percebeu que sentimento apenas crescia. Mesmo que ele tivesse perdido peso, deixado a barba crescer e parecesse amarrotado

Não sentiu nada. 

Mas fez questão de dizer aquelas palavras olhando para ele. Era raro ter atenção do Dr. Itzel e quando o tinha era melhor aproveitar. 

— Não entendo metade das coisas que ele faz. E nem quero. 

— Filho… 

— Não o chame assim! Você o negligenciou a vida toda. Não pode querer afastá-lo da família dele… 

— Eu sou família dele Giordana. Você gostando, ou não. Eu sou o pai dele e sei o que melhor para ele. 

Nico riu. Não pode evitar. Hades o encarou e como sempre seu rosto estava em branco. Compreender o que o filho sentia era pior do qualquer cirurgia complicada. 

— Você sabe o que melhor para mim? — Nico repetiu dando um passo para mais perto do pai — Enquanto a ela, você sabe o que melhor para ela? 

Hades olhou para corredor e abaixou a cabeça. 

Pela terceira vez na vida Nico notou lágrimas no rosto de seu pai. E mesmo tentando ser indiferente algo dentro dele se retorceu. 

— Eu não sei — ele admitiu. Os ombros cederam. Hades abaixou a cabeça derrotado — Eu não sei mais de nada. Eu acho que nunca soube. 

Nico gostaria de dizer que sentiu prazer em ver o pai destruído. Afinal ele havia acabado com tudo. Destruído sua família pouco a pouco e fingindo que tudo estava bem. 

Ele queria ter sentido algo além de pena e dor quando seu pai soluçou esfregando o olhos olhando para chão. Mas ver o homem que parecia invencível e imperturbável chorar quebrou algo dentro dele. E quando sua avó ameaçou voltar a falar ele ergueu a mão pedindo silêncio. 

Ele gostaria de mandar Hades para o inferno. Ignorá-lo como ele o ignorou a vida inteira por ser estranho, nas havia Hazel agora.

Como Hades iria dar conta dela estando naquele estado. 

— Você precisa se recompor — Enrico disse quebrando o silêncio. Nico olhou para avó em agradecimento — Suba lá cima e lave o rosto. 

— Ele não vai… 

— Giordana, por favor. Pelo nosso neto, chega.

Contrariada ela concordou com cabeça. 

— Eu vou preparar o jantar. 

Hades não se moveu. Então Enrico tomou a frente, mas Nico segurou o ombro do pai. 

— Vamos, eu ajudo você. 

Hades ergueu o rosto olhando o filho. Abriu a boca tentando dizer algo, provavelmente mais desculpas vazias que Nico não se importava em ouvir, não mais. 

— Não. Eu não quero ouvir nada. Vamos subir e dar jeito em você. Eu não quero que ela veja… isso. 

Hades se encolheu, mas anuiu com a cabeça. 

Então Nico se viu cuidado do pai como se ele tivesse voltado a ser uma criança. Sua avó preparou o jantar e comeram na mesa do jantar em um silêncio cortante. 

Hazel apertava o garfo olhando para prato. Então Nico respirou fundo olhou para Avó pedindo ajuda. Enrico pigarreou chamando atenção para si e começou a contar suas histórias sobre pescaria. 

Nico era grato. Ao menos morreriam de tédio e não ódio, mas é claro que a falsa sensação de paz não duraria. Sua avó sorriu docemente para o marido antes se. jogar os talheres no prato. 

— Então Hades, aonde exatamente você disse que iria morar agora?

— Eu não disse, você não me deu tempo para isso. 

— Giordana… 

— Enrico, eu tenho direito de saber aonde ele pretende morar com meu neto. 

— OakWood.

— Nunca ouvi falar — Enrico cortou o provável protesto da esposa. 

— Foi onde eu nasci. Toda minha família é de lá. É por isso vamos nos mudar para lá. 

E a gritaria começou outra vez. Nico queria ter gritado também já que todos só comunicavam assim naquela mesa. Poderia ter dito ao pai que de jeito nenhum sairia de New York para ir para cidadezinha no fim do mundo. 

Mas Hazel o impediu. Ela olhava para ele assustada com olhos transbordando. Em silêncio se levantou da mesa, não se importou em pedir licença. Hazel parecia apavorada com a ideia de ser deixada sozinha no meio daquele caos. 

Nico sorriu novamente e estendeu a mão para ela. 

Ele manteve em seu quarto tentando distraí-la da melhor maneira que pode. Hazel não dizia nada. E ele se perguntou se ela era muda. Ele a deitou em sua cama quando sua cabeça começou a pender para frente. Nico pretendia descer e gritar com Hades também. Mas Hazel segurou sua mão. 

— Não vá — ela implorou. E Nico ficou.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey  
> Essa minha primeira vez no universo PJO
> 
> Vou escrever em português, até poderia em inglês porém meu inglês ainda terrível. Então, usem o tradutor ( se quiserem)


End file.
